How to Convince Your Childe She is Beautiful
by Ficalicious
Summary: While Bill has been with Sookie someone has upset Jessica. Now Bill has his work cut out for him to cheer up his Childe. Because all a girl really wants to know is that she is beautiful.


**How to Convince Your Childe She is Beautiful**

**Ok this is just a short one. It's very fluffy. I'm not quite on my game with Bill and Jessica in it I don't think. It's been too long since I wrote them. Please forgive me if it is not up to my usual standards. Consider it a warm up. I just really had the urge to write them tonight. I've been writing some Law and Order SVU stuff and was talking to a friend who then got onto my page to check out what I'd been writing. She started reading my reviews, which prompted me to go back over the great things you guys have been reviewing. It was so wonderful. You really are the greatest people in the world! You guys made writing so much fun and True Blood fans are definitely the best reviewers! You guys actually write stuff which means so much to me. So as repayment I decided to write this fluffy little piece. There is more on the way and I have an Eric/Pam on brewing in my mind. Trying to get the SVU ones done so I can concentrate on True Blood and Bones again. Anyway, this is really long now. Hope you enjoy the story. Please review! I don't own them – Alan Ball does. But I'll treat them better than he does. Enjoy!**

"Jessica?" Bill Compton's voice echoed throughout his home. He had just returned and his progeny was nowhere in sight. Stopping for a moment Bill closed his eyes and searched along the bond he held with his Childe. She was in the house. But that didn't explain why she wasn't responding.

"Jessica?" He tried again. When he got no response he sighed and moved to the kitchen. Quickly going through the motions of heating up a True Blood, he leant against the counter to drink the concoction. It did nothing to satisfy his hunger. The processed synthetic blood was nothing like how they advertised it. It was neither pulsing nor as hearty as the real thing. With a growl Bill put the bottle down in frustration.

Where was his Childe? He had missed her. He didn't like spending long periods of time away and even two days felt like too much. But it was hard for him to explain to Sookie. And he didn't want her worrying about their relationship. It was just that she would never understand the Maker/Childe relationship. Which was why he would never tell her about all the things he did with Jessica. A human would never be able to understand them.

All of this wasn't making him feel any better. Jessica still hadn't shown herself and Bill was starting to make himself frustrated with his thoughts.

That was when he heard it. The soft cries coming from upstairs. Immediately on the alert Bill's fangs dropped and he moved cautiously up the stairs. As he approached Jessica's room the crying got louder.

"Jessica?" He asked softly, opening her door. There she was, his Childe, in all her glory sprawled face first on the bed with her hair a tangled mess around her. Bill tried to hide his disapproval at the state of her bedroom as he entered and moved towards the bed.

"What is wrong?" He asked, gently placing his hand on her head. Jessica jerked away and Bill felt hurt course through him. She had never pulled away from him before. "Have you eaten?" Jessica shook her head, still not looking up from her mattress.

"Has someone hurt you?" Bill asked; his voice still gentle. Jessica simply cried louder. "I cannot help you, Jessica until you answer me. Or am I simply going to have to ask you pointless questions all night?" He felt his frustration get the better of him again. It had been two long and stressful days spent reassuring an upset Sookie. He had expected to come home to see his Childe and be able to relax. He hadn't expected to come back to find her a teary mess.

Jessica mumbled something into the blankets. Bill shook his head, reminding himself that she was not only a young vampire, but also a young woman. She was emotional and he was her only connection to the world. It was his job to look after her, to teach and guide her. And if she was upset it was his job to comfort her, no matter what mood he was in.

"I couldn't hear you, Jessica." He said softly, his hand again going to stroke her hair tenderly. Jessica pulled her head up enough to speak.

"Don't look at me!" She wailed, before burying her face once more. Bill gritted his teeth and steeled his patience.

"Why not?"

"I'm ugly!" Jessica's voice was a high pitched cry and as she pulled herself up Bill caught sight of her tear stained face. She was indeed a mess.

"You are not ugly, Jessica." He said firmly. Despite the bloody tears tracking down her face she was actually even more gorgeous than usual. Her fiery hair cascaded over her shoulders, settling on her pale skin and her fangs glistened in the dim light of the bedside lamp.

"I'm an ugly monster!" Again she wailed. Bill feared his hearing was going to be damaged before the night was through. He had no experience dealing with hysterical teenaged girls and even less than that in dealing with hysterical teenaged vampires. How on earth was he supposed to calm her down enough to listen to him?

"Jessica, look at me." Bill's voice was soft but firm. Jessica peeked at him quickly before looking away.

"Go away! I don't want you to see me like this!" She screamed, throwing herself back on the bed as another wave of tears washed over her. Bill again reminded himself that as her Maker it was his responsibility to calm her. In reality he wanted nothing more than to close and lock the door and leave.

"I said look at me. Now." He commanded. Jessica very slowly, begrudgingly lifted her head and met his gaze. Bill smiled softly, now that he had her attention. He traced a finger lovingly down her cheek. "You are beautiful." He said sincerely.

"I am not." Jessica said pitifully. She had ceased her wailing but bloody tears still fell freely from her eyes. Bill feared for the bed spread.

"Yes, you are. You are the most beautiful creature of the night I have seen. Do not question that."

"She said I was a monster." Jessica sobbed, her hands going to cover her face. Bill grabbed her hands in his, holding them and gaining her attention once more.

"Who?"

"Some old bitch that came into Merlotte's. She said that I was just an ugly, evil monster and I should just do everyone a favour and die." Amidst the sobs Bill managed to understand what she was saying. Jessica threw her arms around his neck and held on, crying into his shoulder. Bill's hands rubbed her back. He felt anger that this had happened to his Childe, but he knew that it was nothing compared to some of the horrors she would face. People could be cruel, especially to something they didn't understand, or something they feared. What had happened to Jessica was something she was going to have to get used to. And the only way for her to be strong enough to handle it was if she was strong in herself. Bill sighed.

"Jessica, look at me." He pulled her back until their eyes met. "I am your Maker. I will not lie to you. You are not ugly. You are not a monster. You are beautiful. One of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. What that woman said to you; it was said in anger and in fear. She fears you. She knows that you will not grow old and haggard like she will. She envies you your beauty. You will hear many cruel and hurtful things. But you must know that you are stronger and more powerful than that. Do not doubt your beauty, your strength. You are divine." His hands cupped her face, tracing away her tears.

"You…you mean that?" She hiccupped. Bill smiled slightly. She was so young. She was a young woman longing to be told she was beautiful by a man. His heart melted a little and he kissed her forehead.

"I swear to you that I will _always _mean that." He said vehemently.

"And you aren't just saying it because you're my Maker?" She cocked a sceptical eyebrow at him and Bill chuckled.

"I would never." He swore in mock horror. That earned him a small smile from Jessica. Bill smoothed her hair.

"Do you _really _think I'm beautiful, Bill?" Jessica asked again, a mischievous smile appearing on her lips. Bill tapped the tip of her fang with his finger.

"Now, now Jessica. Are you fishing for compliments?"

"No, I just want to hear you say it again so maybe then I'll believe it." She gave him a coquettish smile.

"Jessica, would I want to hold you if I thought you were ugly?" Bill asked, pulling her against him. His fangs dropped as her body pressed flush against his and Jessica purred as she snuggled against him. "Well?"

"I guess not." She admitted.

"And would I kiss you if I thought you were ugly?" His lips captured hers and he drew her tongue out to play. Jessica moaned into his lips, her hands clinging to him. When he pulled back her tears had dried up and she was gazing at him wide eyed. Her lips were already swollen with his kiss.

"Uh uh," she managed before he kissed her again. Cutting off the kiss, Bill wrapped his hand in her long hair.

"And, my dear sweet Jessica; would I become this aroused if I thought you were ugly?" He placed her hand on his hardness. Jessica smirked slightly, her fingers closing around the familiar girth.

"I don't suppose you would."

Bill nodded. He rolled them so that he was looming above her, her hand wedged between their bodies. After another kiss, Bill made short work with their clothes. He stripped her bare before him and cherished her alabaster skin with his lips. He worshiped her core with his mouth, tearing release after release from her. Jessica's hands buried themselves in his course black hair, holding him to her. When he felt she could take no more, Bill pulled away and met her lips with his, allowing her to taste herself there. Positioning himself at her entrance he paused and caught her impassioned gaze.

"And Jessica?" he murmured softly.

"Yes?"

"Would I want to make love to you if I thought you were ugly?"

Jessica's reply was lost on a gasp as he entered her, his lips finding hers. As he took his progeny and brought her over the edge repeatedly Bill realised that she really was just a young woman wanting to be told she was beautiful. And he was happy to tell her. Every minute of every day. Because she was his Childe and he loved her and he wanted to make her happy.


End file.
